1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reptile or amphibian feeding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reptile or amphibian owners conventionally need to dump their food into a food dish from which the reptile or amphibian may then eat the provided food. However, this does not enhance the reptile or amphibians' confined existence, as it does not replicate the reptile or amphibians' natural environment and feeding habits. As such, it has been determined that a need exists for a reptile or amphibian feeding device allowing reptiles or amphibians to use their instinct to hunt and forage for food by replicating the reptile or amphibians' natural environment and feeding habits.